The Sleepover Recreated
by sasukekun1997
Summary: This is a recreation of my fanfic "The sleepover" 9 and 10 year old Goten and Trunks are home alone for 3 days, what will happen? GotenxTrunks rated T for safety ; After this i will recreate "3rd anniversary" so stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sleepover**

_**This is a story I wrote before and I will also re edit and make the story better. I am glad to be back into the fan fic writing.**_

_**I hope you will enjoy my work so here you go ^.^**_

**LibreOffice FTW**

This story takes place about two years after the destruction of

Majin Buu, Goten is 9 while Trunks is 10. Chi-chi and Goku wanted to have a family vacation but Goten wanted to stay home with Trunks.

"come on Goten we have to go now so we can drop off Trunks and make our flight" said Chi-chi. " But Mom" He pleaded " I wanna stay here with Trunks, I can take care of myself". Said Goten the black haired Demi-Saiyan with innocent black eyes.

Chi-chi had a frown on her face. She put her foot down and said " I am not letting you here unattended young man!" she said rather angry. She looked Goten who was practically on his knees.

"He's right you know I mean we took on Majin Buu I THINK we can handle ourselves" Butted in Trunks the purple haired Demi-Saiyan with blue eyes. He said that proudly with a devious smirk.

" I don't care!" Chi-chi shouted. The two boys and Goku jumped.

Trunks smirked once more and said " well what if we stay at my house"?

"but this is a family vacation Goten, Gohan is with Videl and your all I got" Chi-chi said.

"But you and dad can have a romantic vacation instead" bargained Goten.

"My mom wont mind having us around for three days" trunks butted in again.

"Fine, But phone her first" said Chi-chi.

"Chi-chi we are going to miss our flight" Goku said.

"you guys go and we will fly over when my mom says its ok" Trunks says walking to the phone.

"But what if she says no?" Chi-chi says.

"Then I could call dad and have him instant transmission me over" Goten said.

"fine" Chi-chi admitted defeat. She walked over to Goten and looked him in the eye. "now you listen to Bulma ok?"

"OK mom, look Trunks is on the phone now"Goten looks over to the other side of the room where Trunks is on the phone.

Chi-chi grabbed Goten and gave him a kiss "I'll be back in three days I will pick you up at Trunk's house"

She walks out of the house and walks towards the car (Shes driving)

They start to drive off over the horizon and Goten goes to see Trunks.

Goten over hears his last words " thanks mom I will listen to Chi-chi so don't worry" Trunks hung up the phone and smiled.

"wait aren't we going to your house?" Goten asked. "you can be so naïve sometimes Goten. I did that so your mom thinks your at my house while my mom thinks Chi-chi is here with us" said Trunks. Goten looks confused. "pretty much we have this house all to ourselves" yelled Trunks.

"but what if they find out?" said Goten.

"relax Goten you gotta live in the now" said Trunks.

"well I guess" said Goten. "but what can we do without parents?"

"hmmmm oh, we can go to that dangerous part of the forest" Trunks said.

"lets go" said Goten rushing to the door. He opens it and the sun looks like it is directly outside. He turns around and says.

"well you coming?" he did his childish smile and a small laugh.

**_'Hes adorable I wonder if hes always going to be so care free' _**thought trunks. "yeah I'm coming" Trunks ran up to Goten and said "ready?"

"ready" said Goten who ran outside before Trunks could take a breath.

The two best friends ascend and start to fly off.

As they were flying Trunks purposely flew slower to look at Goten.

**P.S Trunks has a little crush on his best friend ;)**

Trunks stared and admired Goten's amazing raven black hair flowing in the wind.

_**' man he's just so great, perfect even' **_Trunks blushed.

_**'his shining black hair, big carefree eyes,and an adorable smile. I would be crazy not to look at him. **_Trunks thought again.

His train of thought was stopped when Goten said

"Trunks we're here"

"really that was fast" said Trunks.

"what? That was like twenty minutes" said Goten

"really?" asked Trunks. "yup" said Goten

_**'wow I didn't notice the time fly'**_

The two boys started to descend into the forest.

They pass through all of the thick branches and leaves.

The forest was dark and quiet, except for a few bugs. There were few spots of light through the thick branched above.

Goten looked over to his best friend and asked "so what now?"

"how about tag?" said Trunks.

"sure" Goten said with great excitement. "but your it"

The two eyed each other down for a minute then they were off.

They were chasing each other at high speeds, all you could hear were hundreds of fast footsteps.

After a while, Goten tripped on some thing and Trunks tagged him. "Ha your it".

Goten looked to see what he tripped on but it disappeared into a large thick bush. Trunks also saw this.

The two looked at the bush wondering what that was then, out came a giant tiger clawing at the boys. They were able to dodge the attack.

Trunks chuckled "ready Goten?". "yeah" said Goten.

The two boy then started to pummel the Tiger at great speed. They stopped for a second and the tiger fell to the ground almost knocked out.

Trunks looked at Goten and Goten looked back. They nodded and both went Super Saiyan.

The tiger got up and both boys punched the the tiger at once. It went flying into the air and Goten kicked it in the gut.

Trunks was behind Goten and looked at him again.

_**' he now shines so majesticly and his muscles are now showing and his eyes are still as pure' **_Trunks admired.

Goten started to turn around so Trunks quickly turned and said " not even a scratch".

Goten smiled and fired a small ki blast just strong enough to rip Trunks' shirt. "hey there's one" Goten laughed.

Trunks fired a slightly stronger ki blast doing the same to Goten.

The two boys stared each other down. Then they charged at each other.

They were both fighting at high speeds.

Goten punched Trunks but he dodged it. Trunks then kicked Goten into a tree breaking it. He readied a ki blast while flying at him, but Goten quickly got up "kamekameha" Goten yelled as he fired hid kamehameha.

Trunks tried to avoid it but the blast hit his back sending him spiraling to the ground. Goten started to run to where he was going to fall but trunks regained control and charged at Goten. Goten went to punch but Trunks avoided it at high speed and kicked Goten in the gut. Both boys jumped back.

They eyed each other down again and then continued.

They were at it for hours and eventually got tired. They eyed each other down and did their signature attacks. "kamekameha!" Goten yelled as his blast flies through the forest. "Finish Buster" Trunks yells as he fires his attack. They collide and then explode sending both boys in two directions. They revert to there original state.

Out of breath they both fly above the trees. "What the?" Goten says as he sees it was already sunset. "we should get home before it gets dark" says Goten. Trunks smells the air. "yeah and a bath wouldn't hurt you either" says Trunks pinching his nose. The two boys laugh for a few seconds. "ready Trunks?" says Goten. "yeah" says Trunks. Then the two boys power up and start to fly off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sleepover:chapter 2**

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2 :)**

**Thank you to the guest who reviewed it made me wanna work on this.**

**As for the trunks-kun and Go-chan thing I am doing something different for the nicknames.**

**Also I wish you would have not been a guest so I could thank you properly.**

**Anyway please review, favorite, and share cause it would help :)**

**Also this is GotenXTrunks so if you don't like then go away.**

…**...**

As Trunks and Goten were flying across the sunset Goten says

"Lets stop here".

The Raven haired boy descended and his best friend followed.

They stopped at a big tree that was at the top of a small hill. There were frogs in the distance which they could hear. There were also Fire flies around which Goten was catching.

Trunks examined the tree and asked

"Say Goten is this-"

"Yup our Friendship Tree"

"wow we haven't been here in forever"

They last visited the tree after their victory over Kid Buu. As kids they would come here every time Trunks came over. Over the years they slowly stopped coming until their last visit 2 years ago.

Goten tugged on Trunks' Shirt and says

"Let's see if our friendship carving is still there"

"okay"

The two boys inspected the tree and Goten said

"I think It's over here".

At the same time Trunks was standing in front of a bush. He moved the bush relieving a moss covered carving. He brushed away the moss relieving the message.

" Goten I love you and I always will Love Trunks"

He blushed as he remembered the day he carved that.

**~Flash Back~**

It was the day They defeated Kid Buu, The two boys were sitting by the tree watching the fireflies.

"So, It the fighting finally over?" asked Goten.

"yeah, and It's going to stay like that for a while" Said Trunks with a relaxed face.

Goten let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on the great big tree. He looked up at the star filled sky and smiled at the now peaceful world.

Trunks looked over to Goten and thought to himself

**'Goten is so cute, I really like him. But I doubt he will ever feel the same'**

A sad frown comes to Trunks' face.

Goten let out another sigh and says

"I'm going to miss all the fighting but I would rather just be like this"

Goten closed his eyes and let his mind and body relax. Trunks was still thinking about Goten, his mind wrapped in his thoughts.

After a while Trunks' thinking was silenced by Goten's snoring. Trunk then look over to his best friend who is sleeping like an angel. He admired the younger Saiyan as he slept so peacefully.

**'even when sleeping I can't help but look. His relaxed face his beautiful hair that cute little snore, hes perfect'**

Once again his thoughts were silenced by his cute snoring. Trunks wanted Goten, he wanted to hold him, to nurture him, to love him. He wanted Goten so much it hurt.

Then Trunks started to lean over his friend for a kiss, There lips only inches away then,

**'no, this isn't right, I can take advantage of him like this'**

Trunks sat back down thinking of what he almost did. He looked over to a bush next to him. He grabbed a stone that was near the bush. He thinks for a second and then carved behind the bush

"Goten I love you and always will Love Trunks"

He looks at his sleeping angel and says

"One day, I am going to show you this and well be happy together"

He covers up the carving and smiles. He looks back at Goten and gives him a kiss on the forehead

"that all, until that day"

he lays back down beside Goten and drifts of to sleep, Hoping he will see Goten in his dreams.

Trunks falls asleep with a love filled smile.

**~End of Flash Back~**

"here it is!" said Goten

Trunks flies over to where Goten is peeling off moss. He uncovers the carving the the two boys smile at it. The carving read

"TruNkS AND GoTEN BesT FrENDS four Live"

They laughed at there writing from when they where 4 and 5. Goten smiled and instantly said

"lets make a new one"

"But how?"

Goten put up his finger it glowed With ki. Trunk nodded at the idea and did the same. The two boys started to write down a new carving into the tree.

"Trunks and Goten best friends for ever"

"Oh" said Goten.

"whats wrong?"

"I made the space between for and ever too long"

"don't sweat it"

"okay then"

Trunks looked up again and saw that the sun was almost gone.

"Goten we should get back to your house now"

"yeah its getting too dark"

With that the two boys started to fly off toward the house.

After a while of flying Goten suddenly stopped.

"whats wrong Goten?" Trunks asked worried.

Goten pointed they where they stopped. Trunks looked at where Goten was pointing and his jaw completely dropped.

"WHERE AT FRIENDSHIP TREE AGAIN?" Trunks exclaimed loudly.

"yeah I guess we got turned around when we stopped here" said Goten nervously.

Trunks sighed.

"WAIT!" Yelled Trunks.

"what?" asked Goten.

"damn I forgot there was a path that took us near your house" said Trunks.

"Oh yeah"said Goten.

The two boys looked around the tree looking for the pathway.

"found it" said Trunks.

"good we should be home in 15 minutes if we follow this" explained Goten.

With that they followed the path. By the time Trunks and Goten reached the lake by the house it was raining.

"My house is up ahead " Excitedly said Goten.

The two boys ran around the lake until the saw the Son household. By this time it was pouring out and the two boys were soaked. They finally reached the door and they were drenched. They opened the door and let the warmth of the house take them. Goten started to shake his head like a dog would do to get dry. Trunks let out a chuckle by seeing this.

Goten then stopped looked at Trunks and said

"Trunks wait here I'll run us a bath"

Trunks face instantly flushed as he thought.

"Us? That means we are going in together" He thought as his face grew redder and redder.

The last time he had taken a bath with him had been about two years ago after Kid buu and his crush on him only grew stronger. Being kind of nervous of this his heart is pounding very loudly. Then he hears Goten yell at him  
"Trunks the bath is ready come on in"

Trunks takes a gulp and starts to walk towards the bathroom. He slowly enters and Goten turns to him

"There are you change of clothes" Goten says as he is pointing to a pile of clothes.

Trunks looks at the pile of clothes and looks up and freezes. Goten had taken his shirt off. Not that they don't swim shirtless all the time but this was different. Goten was about to reach for his pants and Goten says

"Is something wrong trunks?"

"N-no nothing is wrong"

Trunks started to undress no longer focusing on Goten. He gets his shirt and undershirt off and looks towards Goten. His jaw instantly drops. Goten was completely naked. Trunks face was redder than ever. Trunks was even more surprised when he noticed he had a boner. Even though they had taken baths together before he never once even tried to look 'there' but now. Goten climbed in and Trunks saw it was a bubble bath. He took a big gulp and quickly undressed and hopped in before Goten could see his erection. Trunks looks at Goten to see him giving him a bar of soap, he takes it.

The bath went on normally they washed themselves, and they both washed there hair until.

Trunks was rinsing out his hair when Goten splashed him. Trunks looked back to see Goten whistling trying to act innocent. Trunks smiled and splashed Goten back. It soon got into a splashing war. Trunks got on his knees to get bigger splashes on him then he slips.

Trunks' face is pitch red. There they were, absolutely naked, Trunks on top of Goten, face to face. Both boys were blushing then Trunks got up and turned around and said

"lets just say that didn't happen"

"yeah"

After that the rest of the bath was pretty awkward until Goten asked

"so what do you wanna do after the bath?"

"Maybe watch some T.V?" asked Trunks

"sure" said Goten.

Goten got up and said

"well I'm done see you when you get out"

Goten got out and dressed while Trunks was looking back every few seconds. He finished getting dressed into his night clothing and walked out. Trunks then finished up, drained the bath, and also got dressed.

He got out of the bathroom and went to the living room. He saw Goten and sat down beside him. They watched T.V but Trunks was still thinking of what had just happened.

The two boys continued watching T.V together.

**Well that's it for chapter 2 :3**

**thanks to all who read and the one who reviewed. I will continue this until I'm done so until next time GOOD BYE REVIEW FAV AND SHARE :D**


End file.
